Men...who needs em?
by agnewrlakc
Summary: Chloe finds her way in the world without Phillip or Brady, making some interesting friendships along the way
1. Default Chapter

I don't own the characters, they belong to DAYS who ruins them at will!  
  
I am still very BROE, but have decided to create a story where Chloe has had enough of Phillip outwardly controlling her and enough of Brady's semi- controlling efforts which culminated in an argument at Dot.com Chloe happened to overhear.  
  
  
  
Chloe sat up on her bed, looking at the sun shining through the white lace curtains in her room "today is the rest of your life" she said aloud "do what you want." High school graduation was almost here, she was 18 years old, and mad as hell at two guys who felt it their job to "take care of Chloe." The final straw came when she noticed the two of them, hunched for a fight talking about what SHE needed.  
  
"I'll show you both that what I DON'T need is some guy telling me how to live my life" she spat out. On her nightstand was a picture of here and Phillip Kirakis. She picked the frame up and starred into the picture. The world saw him as the son of the great and powerful Victor Kirakis, a role he truly filled, but he could also be a sweet, tender, loving young guy if it suited his purposes. With a quick sigh, she opened the drawer on her nightstand and dropped the picture into it.  
  
Her muddled thoughts brought the image of yet another, handsome young guy. Also a man much like his own father, but one who carried scars of events in his life, that caused him to be fun and friendly one minute, but a complete jerk others. These were the images she was unable to put in a drawer and forget about. They were burned into her memory, engraved in the steps of time. "It's going to be hard Brady" she smiled sadly "but I don't need you either" she commanded herself.  
  
Standing at the door, her mother Nancy Wesley listened to her daughters words. She was encouraged by them, but also afraid that she would lose the teenager that now was to the teenager that had been. That teenager had been mean and nasty, wearing all black, earning the name "Ghoul girl. She sent a silent prayer to whoever would listen that somebody watch over her little girl until she at last found a companion.  
  
"Leave me alone Brady Black" Chloe jumped up "get out of my head." With those words, Chloe walked to her closet to get some clothes. 20 minutes later, she was dressed to kill in button fly jeans and a crop top t-shirt that had the popular "No Fear" phrase on it in big bold letters. "Mom, Craig" she called bounding down the stairs "I'm going out for awhile, but I'll be back soon" she walked toward the door.  
  
"Honey" Nancy called her back "Where are you going?" she tried not to sound worried, but she was sure she did. Nancy hated that Brady Black had hurt her daughter so much, but when Chloe was with Brady, Nancy at least knew she was safe. Chloe shrugged "I don't know, but I wont be late, I promise" Chloe answered.  
  
A few minutes later, they heard the low rumble of Chloe's convertible mustang as it came to life "Craig, I'm worried about her" Nancy confessed to her husband and Chloe's stepfather. Craig smiled at his wife, placing his arms around her "don't worry Nancy, Chloe will be fine, she just needs to shake those two young men out of her head." Nancy frowned "why do men do that anyway?" she looked at him "You're a man, tell me why?"  
  
Craig gave a nervous chuckle "Do what?" he asked. Nancy rolled her eyes "You know what I mean" she shot him a look. Craig did know what she meant, Phillip Kirakis and Brady Black fierecely cared about Chloe, but neither one would back down from the other. That intense battle over her, made Chloe mad particularily one day when she came upon the two of them deciding who was best for her. She told them in no uncertain terms did she need them making decisions for her and for both of them to leave her alone. Craig knew her decision was a smart one, but he also knew it hurt her to make it. He would often hear her crying softly at night, tears that wouldn't be seen the next day carefully covered by make-up and a bright attitude.  
  
Neither of these things fooled Craig or Nancy for that matter, but Chloe never said anything. She just went about her day, excelled in school and came home to her room rarely leaving it or her home, for any length of time. Today was the first day she voluntarily left her room and her house in many weeks, to Craig that was a good sign. Chloe's phone had remained quite silent, a sign that the boys had backed off for a little bit at least.  
  
Chloe didn't really have a destination planned, she just needed to get out of her house. Since that day at dot.com she hadn't really left it or talked to anyone. Belle was still gone with Shawn and J.T. and she didn't really have any other friends in Salem aside from Phillip and Brady. "Gotta forget those names" she scolded herself "move on with your life."  
  
Chloe found herself at the Pier, a place she visited often. She planned on stopping, but recognized Brady's jeep and decided against it, it was too soon to see him, she'd never stick to her resolve to get out from under his 'care'. She continued on, not seeing the ice blue eyes starring in her direction. Brady knew that Chloe had gotten a Mustang recently, he also knew she didn't leave her house much. He wanted to see her just, to tell her how much he missed her and how sorry he was about what happened at dot.com. She was never supposed to see that.  
  
"Duh Black" he said more angry with himself than anyone else "You tell her Phillip is a controlling so and so, then turn into the same thing" he shook his head. He'd succeeded in keeping her away from Phillip, but at the same time, he sent her away from him too, creating a hollow victory in his head and in his heart.  
  
Chloe ended up at Salem Place. She parked the car and strolled through the coffee bars "hey Chloe" she heard someone say. Turning she recognized Nicole Walker "Oh hi Nicole" she answered softly "how are you?" Nicole smiled "I'm okay I guess, just got tired of sitting in my apartment." Chloe nodded "I know how that feels" she agreed.  
  
"Yep" Nicole said "It's a lonely life for us single girls" she finished falling into step beside Chloe. Chloe knew that Nicole was older, but she seemed younger, as if trapped in a time warp, trying to relive a childhood that clearly sucked, Chloe could relate to that. "I thought you were with Victor" Chloe questioned her. Nicole's eyes grew a little sad, "I was, but Phillip raised such a stink about it and Victor told me to get my own place, from that point on it all went downhill."  
  
"Men are such jerks" Chloe spat out. "why do they think they have the right to run our lives just because were women?" Nicole chuckled "we should go back to the days of Great Goddesses and Sacred Kings, where women rule and men compete for her attention, even though they will be sacrificed in the end." Chloe smiled at that "that would be fun" she agreed "we'd have them eating out of our hands."  
  
"Where were you heading?" Nicole asked Chloe. Chloe shrugged "nowhere in particular, I just had to get out of the house." Nicole nodded her head in agreement "I hear ya, hey why don't we go to the cinema and catch a chick flick together," she invited "we can commiserate about the men in our lives."  
  
Chloe thought for a minute "That would be fun she agree, lets go" 


	2. friends in low places

From the window of the Java Shop, Brady watched the unlikely pair. With a shake of his head he had to wonder what the two of them could possibly have in common. Nicole was much older than Chloe, and could be a real witch, given the right set of circumstances. Chloe, on the other hand, was an introvert who had the ability to get mad, but rarely did so. When she did, trouble was sure to be there.  
  
"I could've gone all day without seeing you" Sami snapped glaring at him. Brady grinned, any chance to have it out with Sami was a chance he couldn't pass up "slumming Sami?" he taunted "trying to find out if Austin is with Carrie?" Sami wanted to resist his taunting, but Brady just seemed to get the better of her everytime. "You should know" Sami returned with a sneer "Chloe got smart and dumped you, didn't she?"  
  
"I was never really interested in Chloe, anyway" Brady defended, but he didn't sound so sure "after all she's just a teenager." Sami cocked her head "Is that why you cant take your eyes off her?" she taunted. "I'd love to sit here and trade barbs with you all day" he picked his coffees up, "but I have a life, unlike someone else I know" those words said as he trailed off, getting in the last word.  
  
Sami shot him an evil look "God, I hate him" she spat out "he's such a jerk." Sami had not only lost Austin, but she had also lost full custody of Will to Lucas. She now had to share him with his father, a fact that made her angry and uncomfortable. "I don't need Austin or any other guy" she stalked away maybe a good chick flick was all she needed.  
  
"where did that thought come from?" Sami thought out loud "a chick flick? Gimme a break." Despite her words, Sami headed for the movie theatre, alone….how embarrassing! The line was long, mostly girls and women with a few reluctant men being drug along by their girlfriends. Sami found herself behind Nicole Walker and Chloe Lane. 'Great' she thought 'now I have to deal with her too.'  
  
Chloe and Nicole were chatting quietly when Sami butted in "Well, this must be my lucky day. First I run into Brady and now you" she gave a pointed look at Nicole. Nicole grinned, like Brady she was always ready to argue with Sami, but today was not Sami's day. "Oh hi Sami" she greeted and turned away continuing her conversation with Chloe.  
  
Sami looked confused "what?" she asked incredulous. Nicole turned around "Sami, usually I would like to fight with you, but not today. I have enough problems right now, okay?" she sighed. Sami grinned, now she was getting somewhere "men trouble?" she posed the question.  
  
Nicole grunted "Is there any other kind of trouble?" Nicole shot back. "not usually" Sami found herself agreeing to her great surprise. Chloe glanced at the two of them, "its obvious you two don't like each other, but can we please finish this later?" she pleaded.  
  
Nicole and Sami exchanged glances, "sure why not" Nicole agreed "Sami?"  
  
Sami shot her a wary look, "well, I guess it won't hurt." She agreed "but I am not making any promises" she warned. Chloe sighed, this could be a long movie "you two sound like Phillip and Brady" she scoffed. "Humph" Nicole shot back "Phillip Kirakis is a spoiled brat." Sami rolled her eyes "You don't have a clue, you should see Brady" Sami shook her head "ohh, he drives me crazy."  
  
Chloe looked at both of them and grinned, they finally found something the two of them could agree about, and neither of them realized it "You two don't know the half" she chipped in. The three of them exchanged glances, then began talking among themselves quietly, with an occasional giggle. 


	3. Close call at the movies

The movie wasn't very good, but it gave the three of them a chance to think and be away from the problems in their lives, namely the men in their lives. Nicole glanced at Chloe, who was starring at the screen abstractedly. "Hey" she shook her gently "where ya at? The movies over." Chloe smiled, "just dreaming" she answered "thinking about what it would be like to have a love like that." Nicole scoffed "ha" she shot back "I agree with the guys in Def Leopard, Love Bites."  
  
Sami couldn't resist, she had to say something "you would know" she shot at Nicole. "Well at least I didn't lose my guy to the same girl that married him, then cheated on him" Nicole answered sweetly. Sami grimaced and looked like she was about to say something, but Chloe jumped in "hey, you two, peace, remember" she stepped between the two of them "this is a time for girl bashing guys, not each other."  
  
Sami grabbed her jacket and flanked away, "truce over" she declared "this is not going to work." Nicole glanced at Chloe, "sorry," she smiled apologetically "Sami and I have a bad history." Chloe chuckled "you don't say" she smiled back "but that is okay because she is gone."  
  
Grabbing their jackets, the two of them walked out of the theatre, nearly bumping into a stopped Sami, who was rigid and from the back at least looked angry. "Sami" Chloe walked around "whats wrong?" Sami said nothing, but nodded her head in the direction of the box office. Chloe saw nothing at first, but then she spotted Sami's sister with Austin, and Brady.  
  
"They would have to ruin a nice evening" Nicole chipped in "and look who is behind them." Chloe and Sami looked "who?" they asked in unison. "Over there, with the little girl," she pointed again. "who's that?" Sami asked. "Jack Deveaurx?" Chloe grinned widely "you have the hots for him? He's such a goofball." Nicole gave her a shove, "Yeah" she agreed Jack is a little rough around the edges" she began only to be cut off by Sami "A little?" she asked incredulous. "To finish what I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted interrupted" Nicole shot her a dirty look "But he is a cute goofball, and he takes great care of his daughter" she added.  
  
"Hey" Chloe chirped in "all is not lost, we still have time to get out before they get over here." With that the three of them hurried out the door. Brady saw Chloe standing with Nicole and Sami. His first thought was what a person like Chloe was doing anything with sharks like Nicole and Sami, but they were obviously together since the three of them hurried off together.  
  
"Hey" someone came up behind him, nearly shoving him into the counter "do you know where they were going?" Brady jumped back "hey man" he began irritated at being shoved "what do you think I am, their keeper?" Jack lowered his head "Sorry" he apologized "I just really needed to talk to Nicole." Brady nodded, he knew what Jack was feeling, not having Chloe around was driving him crazy, but she seemed to be avoiding him these days.  
  
"Have they gone in yet?" Sami asked Chloe who had been elected to watch the people they ran away from "not yet" she reported. "Why don't you guys take a look if you are so interested?" she backed away from the window. Nicole was the first to answer, "Because unlike us, you are running away from the nice guy" she pointed out, "Brady would never come after you and try to get you to tell the truth no matter what" she finished.  
  
Chloe snorted "yeah, he just tries to run my life," she scoffed "like he is my keeper or something." Sami grinned "Maybe he wants to be" she teased. Chloe blushed "Yeah right" she grimaced "don't count on it." Nicole shot Sami a dirty look "Enough Sami" she said angrily. Chloe was a friend, and she wouldn't let Sami hurt her. "I've got a great idea" Nicole said "why don't we all go get some ice cream and forget about all the trouble…er..men in our lives" she chuckled.  
  
The other two agreed and the three most unlikely friends in Salem headed off to celebrate their survival and drown in a quart of rocky road ice cream. 


	4. Men. cant live with em, cant live withou...

"Mmm" Nicole moaned in delight "chocolate can cure anything" she declared. Chloe grinned "gee thanks Nicole, Sami and I actually got some ice cream." Nicole stuck her tongue out at Chloe "Bite me Lane," she retorted "I deserve this, men have made my life a living hell since I was a kid." Nicole and Chloe had grown closer in the brief time they'd been friends, making it easy for Nicole to share he deep, dark secret with Chloe.  
  
  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes "Puhlease" she groaned "I have to deal with Brady" she shook her head "that alone entitles me to get at least a whole quart of Rocky Road for myself." Sami nodded her head "I will agree with that." Nicole rolled her eyes, "Brady isn't that bad, Phillip is worse than him any day!"  
  
Chloe didn't disagree or agree with her since, both Phillip and Brady were on her list right now, but she was sure that Brady would get off that list before Phillip did. "Okay Sami" Chloe nudged her "What about Austin? Isn't there anything wrong with him?"  
  
Sami nodded her head "yeah, he believes every little thing mommy dearest tells him" she spat out bitterly.  
  
"Kate has the affect on her children" Chloe agreed "they are all immune to her obvious abuse and misuse of them." Nicole started to laugh softly. Chloe and Sami exchanged looks "What is funny?" she asked Nicole. "Do you know how bad we sound?" she asked them. "We have a weirdo schemer who cant decide if he wants his wife or a new girlfriend, two mommies boys who happen to be siblings and one rebel with a huge chip on his shoulder, and we are running from them?"  
  
Chloe grinned "not running from them" she clarified, "saving ourselves from becoming as hopeless as them." Sami glanced at her curiously, "I think Hopeless is too nice for them, try hopelessly hopeless." A crowd of people walked into the ice cream shop, Chloe recognized one of them a scantily clad Cynthia draped across Jason, who dumped Jan when he found out she was pregnant. Belle turned to Phillip for comfort, causing him to realize that maybe there was life after Chloe.  
  
Oddly enough, that didn't bother Chloe. In fact, what bothered her most was that Brady was acting all macho and protective. She really did miss hanging with him, but she hated being smothered, he of all people should know that. "Hello" Sami waved her hands in front of Chloe "earth to Chloe" she called. Chloe blinked "sorry, seeing them walk in made me think about things best not thought about. "Men" Nicole sighed "Cant live with em, can't live without them and you can't kill them. What's a girl to do?" she sighed.  
  
Sami glanced at her watch "Oh darn!" she grabbed her jacket "I have to get Will, Lucas will have me in court tomorrow if I am late picking him up, kate would love that" she grimaced. With a hurried goodbye, she ran off. Nicole stared after her "Ya know," she tapped her lips "I almost feel sorry for her." Chloe chuckled "don't get soft on me know Nicole, I may need your nastiness later." Nicole smiled "don't worry my moments of caring and sincerity for Sami are few and far between" she assured.  
  
"okay," Nicole pushed away from the table, "I have to got to get away from this table before I become as big as Brady's ego." Chloe chuckled "well in that case, we better go, the world isn't that big."  
  
The two of them walked toward the door talking amongst themselves, neither of them saw the group of people walking in, fresh from the movies. Before Chloe knew what was happening a hand clamped on her arm "Hello Chloe" Brady grinned widely "going somewhere?" he asked coyly, turning her back toward the ice cream parlor. "As a matter of fact I am" she answered trying to squirm out of his grasp, but he only tightened his grip. "Nicole and I were just leaving." She gave a pointed look in Nicole's direction "right Nicole?"  
  
Brady turned his head giving Nicole a hard glance. Nicole bit her lip "well yeah," she hesitated, "but if you want to stay" she hedged. "She'll stay" Brady answered before she had a chance to reply "have a nice day Nicole." Nicole looked over at Chloe "well okay, if she is sure." Chloe tried again to pull away from Brady, who this time pulled her closer to him. With a angry sigh, she looked at Nicole "Go on, I'll call you later" she spoke softly. Nicole had learned to read the look in Chloe's eyes and they spoke dangerous words right about now, Brady was going to get an earful. "Are you sure?" she asked "Cause I got over that moment of softness."  
  
Chloe nodded, she was extremely angry right now, she knew that Nicole knew that and Brady soon would. Nicole grinned, she would love to stay and watch the show, mostly to see who would emerge the winner. Both Chloe and Brady could be very determined when they wanted, it would be an interesting battle of wills. Brady watched Nicole leave and let out a sigh of relief, he wasn't sure Chloe would actually stay. "Let go of me Brady" she pulled away from him. Brady knew by her tone, she was angry. His intention was not to anger her, he just wanted to talk to her even if it meant keeping her by force.  
  
Brady released her hand "I'm sorry" he apologized "I just wanted to talk to you and this seemed like the only way to get you to listen to me." Chloe turned angry violet eyes on him "really bad idea Brady" she seethed "I don't need you telling me what to do." Brady sighed "Look, I'm sorry okay, but you always manage to avoid me lately." Chloe seethed "Really, did you ever wonder why, Mr. Ego that ate Salem?"  
  
Brady winced, he knew that he'd been pushy and bossy lately, but he only wanted to protect her from getting hurt by Phillip or Cynthia, this was the only way he knew to do it. "Please, just talk with me" he pleaded "I'll take you home in less than an hour." Chloe looked at him, "That's not fair Brady" she spoke avoiding his puppy dog eyes. Brady grinned "All's fair in love and war" he retorted. Sensing his victory, he released his hold on her "one hour, I swear" as he spoke he loosened his hold on her. "Fine, but you're buying me a coke" she sat down at the table recently vacated by her and Nicole. "Coming right up" Brady grinned heading to the counter to get their order. 


	5. Always and Forever

Chloe sat at the table watching Brady chat with the clerk, she heard the cashier laugh softly and wondered what he had said. "Stop it Chloe" she told herself, not sure if she was more angry at Brady for his hard stance or herself for allowing him to control her like he did. Brady set her soda in from of her "One coke for you and 2 scoops of Mocha Chip ice cream for me" he sat on the chair across from her. "Want some?" he offered her a bite "it's good." Chloe shook her head "ugh, no way" she clutched her stomach "Nicole, Sami and I just polished off a quart of Rocky Road." Brady grinned at her "That bad, huh?" he chuckled. "Okay, I gotta know" he sat up straight "what is the deal with you and Sami and Nicole?" he asked.  
  
Chloe looked innocently at him "what do you mean?" she asked taking a sip of her soda.  
  
"The three of you aren't exactly really good buddies, I mean you barely know either of them." Chloe stared at him "What do you know Brady?" she asked "I have spent a lot of time with Nicole, we actually have a lot in common." Brady nodded "That I can see, but what about Sami? I mean the two of you have nothing in common."  
  
Chloe shook her head "Actually, we have a lot to talk about..you." she grinned at him. Brady raised his eyebrows "really," he hedged "what do you talk about, specifically I mean?" he asked. "Oh nothing really, mostly about how you are such a brute when things don't go the way you want them to" she gave him a hard stare. Brady ducked his head guiltily "Okay, maybe I am a little forceful, but what's wrong with that?" Chloe shook her head "Because Brady" she sighed "The meek inherit the earth, not the pushy."  
  
"meek is not me Chloe" he traced a pattern on the back of her hand "I'm an part John Black and Part Victor Kirikas, neither of these men are meek. Besides, I don't want the earth, I want you." The look in his eyes took Chloe's breath away, she knew he wanted to be with her, but he never came out and said it before. Brady stopped tracing a pattern on her hand, and held it in his "look Chloe, I know I've been a little overbearing lately" he began only to be interrupted by him "A little?" she raised her eyebrows at him. "Okay, so I've been a lot overbearing, but I had a good reason, really." He protested.  
  
"Name one, no that's too easy name two" she corrected. Brady thought for a moment "One, Phillip was right, I want you for myself and two, You're as hard headed as me, I need to do something drastic to keep you around." Chloe sighed, "Brady, all you have to do is ask, you don't have to force me, you know. I just don't want to be pushed around like somebody's floor mat."  
  
"I don't pu.., Okay maybe I do push you around and try to make you do what I want, but that's only because you are so strong and pull away from me." Chloe rolled her eyes, "Brady, I want to be my own person, too. How would you like it if I told you how to do something and then battered you into doing it my way?" Brady looked thoughtful for a minute "So, what you're saying is I've become Phillip?" he asked. Chloe nodded, she hadn't thought about it that way, but that about summed it up "well, actually yes, you have, and wasn't it you who told me I could do better than Phillip?"  
  
Chloe looked at her watch "I gotta go Brady" she started to get up "Nancy is waiting for me, we have to go shopping today." The last thing he wanted to do was let her go, but after being compared to Phillip, he knew better "okay, I'll take you home, but we aren't done yet" he warned.  
  
Chloe nodded "Fine, I understand, but you have to understand too. I wont stop being the person I want to be, and I wont allow you to make choices for me starting with the choice of who I choose to be friends with."  
  
"You mean Sami and Nicole, right?' Brady asked helping her with her coat. Chloe nodded "and whoever else I choose to call a friend. Brady looked at her, "anything else, or do I get my turn now?" he asked. "Nothing right now, but I might think of more later" she half smiled.  
  
"I'm sure you will," he grinned "most women do, but now that you are done with your demands, I have some of my own." Chloe gave a him a curious look "your demands are the cause of all this" she reminded him. "Chloe" he placed a finger over her lips "will you just not jump in here, please?" Chloe nodded, wary of the look in his eyes "I just don't want you to ignore me or pretend I don't exist" he looked into her eyes "then I wouldn't have to be manhandling you, like when I came in here" he pointed out. "I know that you have a right to be and do and see what and who you want, I just want to be on that list. I am sorry, if I came across like Phillip, because you know I never want to be that way."  
  
"But" Chloe tried to interrupt "But nothing," Brady stopped her "I will try to be more reasonable, just don't shut me out, okay?" he pleaded. Chloe nodded "Okay" she agreed softly "I will not be evasive, if you aren't pushy" she agreed.  
  
"So what do you do if you don't want to be evasive or pushy?" Brady asked softly. "You take it slow, Brady" Chloe answered "and let whatever happens, happen naturally." Brady continued to stare into her eyes, Chloe had to fight not to lose herself in his baby blues "what if naturally takes too long?" he whispered huskily, he wanted to kiss her so much he could feel it, "do I get to help a little bit?" Chloe tried to break eye contact with him, but she couldn't as if an invisible force were holding them together "maybe just a little bit" she agreed "but.." Before she could stop him or even realized his intention, Brady kissed her softly at first, then building as the hunger for her increased.  
  
Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck "so does that make you my Mocha Chip man" she chuckled. "Always" he whispered claiming her lips again.  
  
THE END  
  
I am not through with the pairing of Sami, Nicole and Chloe, but with school, writing is tough. I will continue this story as part of another, and probably another and another, sorry it is so short, hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Rhonda 


End file.
